


Of Burnt Dalgona and Q&A

by wooriesbear (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, chan is too athletic he has amazing reflex, mentioned!minho, minho is the resident chef of skz i don't make the rules, videographer!woojin, woojin is mean but he's a weak man wbk, youtuber!chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wooriesbear
Summary: It took a bout of burnt dalgona and a whole Q&A for Chan, a culinary graduate - now a famous food-based YouTube-er, to let the world knows.





	Of Burnt Dalgona and Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> because procrastinating is a lifestyle and i really am living it to the fullest!  
> based on the prompt from @woogibearx
> 
> https://twitter.com/woogibearx/status/1134073457195438082

Chan stared at the blinking red dot in front of him, face contorting into one million expression of agony after he downed the sourest lemonade he ever had in his food tasting history. The man behind the camera let out a muted laugh, trying not to enjoy the sight too much. It was him who was responsible for the lemonade after all. And he might have had put an extra lemon and a half for a better videography outcome.

“Oh my god, that was so effing sour… Woojin did you spike my drink again?”

The said man just shrugged from where he was holding the camera over the drink, showing how the clear juice with a slice of lemon could be visually attractive over screens. Chan did try to put a couple of mint leaf into the drink, for aesthetic purposes, and it somehow worked.

“Y’all don’t need to worry, I’ll put the right recipe in the description box.. How much did you put extra?” Chan had half of a mind that he was still live, but he directed the question to his videographer nevertheless.

“A lemon and a half.”

“F word you, Woojin.” Chan mumbled behind gritted teeth since they were still live after all.

Chan was aware of his younger age group audiences and his moral was saying he should at least be a decent example. Though Woojin was making it tough half of the time. Woojin’s messing with his recipes actually resulted in better reactions, both from Chan and his viewers. The former suffering most of the times, but Woojin did not really go overboard with his food innovation, to Chan’s relief. But as long as his viewer could enjoy his content, then Chan was content, in an adjective sense.

The live chat blew up with comments and Chan had a hard time keeping track of them while trying to enjoy his extra lemony lemonade.

“They asked how does it taste like.”

“Excluding the extra lemon and a half, I think this would be perfect for summer days! Y’all can try and it’s really easy and good. Guaranteed!” Chan winced with a shaky thumbs up as he gulp another sip of lemonade.

“Really good.” He sent another soul-boring glare in Woojin’s way and the latter did what he was best at, ignoring Chan.

*

“Ugh. Do you really have to tamper with every recipe we’re doing?” Chan whined after they turned the live off.

Woojin was retrieving the recorded video to be edited but he quickly left the camera by the desktop. He walked over to where Chan was previously seated before mumbling lowly, but loud enough to simmer Chan a little.

“It yields better reaction from you. And everyone finds you cute, so..” Woojin left his sentence hanging, proceeding to tidy the area they were using as their ‘filming’ studio, putting everything away in practiced ease.

It was almost two years of doing this with Chan, and the younger still whined every time he tamper with his food. He found that cute, but he wasn’t going to tell Chan that. And it wasn’t only him finding Chan cute. At least 80% of the live chat will be screaming cute with him, and of course his was internal.

Chan and him had been friends since university. Not long after graduation, Chan proposed that they move in together, as bros. Woojin was more than delighted. This economy didn’t really call for a solo studio apartment renting and him being in the art side was a little bit tougher than it already was for everyone else. Chan graduated from culinary, but none of the hotels or high end restaurants were of his passion either.

Thus, leading them to the trendy part of internet, making a YouTube channel dedicated to food and discovering the taste and visual of everything edible on Earth. At first, they had a hard time gaining views. But after a viral spicy ramen tasting video, much credits for Chan's red ears and lips, they steadily rack up subscribers amounting to half a million mark now.

“Ugh. You’re lucky you’re you.” Chan huffed before helping Woojin to transfer the media file to the computer.

Woojin was snapped back to the present with Chan’s cute sulking.

“Yeah, I am.” He laughed, noticing the pout on Chan’s lips growing a couple inches longer.

*

“Do we have everything?” Chan went through the note he typed in his phone, checking their ingredients again.

“I think so. Minho brought them in this morning, we should have everything.” Woojin fumbled with the tripod, setting the angle of the camera and nudging Chan with his foot to get him into the frame.

After one last run through of the ingredients and the recipe, Chan took his usual seat. He was smiling to the camera, and perhaps to Woojin who was standing behind it. If Woojin’s tummy fluttered at that gesture, none of the viewers would know.

“Hi, everyone! We’re back again in Chan’s Kitchen!” Chan’s cheery voice greeted at the start of the live.

“Like the title I put down for the live, we’re making dalgona today! It’s Korean sugar candy and making it is real easy! I’ll show y’all how.” Chan rolled up his sleeves to wash his hands before sitting back on his stool.

“So here I have a gas stove with me, because, safety, y’know.” He proceeded with a laugh, Woojin scrunching his nose up feigning distaste.

“And I have a ladle with me. It’s better if you find something bigger because, again, safety..” Yet another string of laughter flooded the space, and Woojin was a little wary because cheery Chan invites disaster.

It always has.

“Other stuffs you’d need are, vegetable oil, baking soda and of course, sugar!” Pale white veiny arms were animatedly pointing to carefully arranged ingredients on the table.

“But before you start, let’s set up what goes beside the stove! You can take a baking tray and pour a teeny bit vegetable oil over it.”

Chan immediately did as he said, making everything seem effortless. And Woojin found his breath being taken away, yet again. Something about Chan's fluidity in the kitchen had Woojin mesmerized, every single time.

“Now, the dalgona part! You’d want to put the stove in low heat. Next, put sugar into the ladle.” Chan was carefully holding the half-filled ladle over the stove.

“So now, take a chopstick with you, and stir. Don’t worry! It’s hard to burn this one!”

“Says someone who burnt two ladles in the pre-run.” Woojin helpfully added, a small smirk on his face.

“Woojin..” Chan clicked his tongue, his expression apparently unamused.

“Okay, sorry.” Woojin said shortly when he noticed the sugar in Chan’s ladle was catching fire.

“Okay, so now.. SHIT.”

Chan might’ve been working in the kitchen and was used to seeing fire, but his startle response was still one that Woojin should’ve took into account. Out of sheer reflex, Chan did the only thing his pea-sized brain could think of, to throw the ladle away. And into a bowl of sugar. Amazing.

_“OMFG IT’S ON FIRE, CHAN!”_

_“OH GOD REMOVE IT FROM THE STOVE!”_

_“FUCK THE BOWL TOO!”_

Panicking, Woojin did what he had to. Rushing over the sink in the speed of light to get the kitchen towel and wet it. The bowl of sugar was starting to catch fire too. Woojin dropped the wet cloth over the bowl, turned off the gas stove before successfully removing a stupefied Chan from his stool. It was a wonder how he did not fall off from there in the first place.

“Channie? You good?” Woojin’s hands were on Chan’s shoulders and he gently shook him until he got a low mumble of a yes.

“I’m sorry everyone, but I think this would be it for the live this week. We’ll keep y’all updated! Bye.” Woojin fumbled with the buttons before successfully turning everything off.

“Channie?” Woojin lowly called out to a still dazed out Chan seated on the couch.

“Yeah.. I’m good I’m just. Shocked. Like, my reflexes are too extra for my own good. I would’ve been in trouble if you weren’t here.” Chan mumbled lowly over his hugged knees.

“Don’t worry. I’ll always be here.” Woojin reassured with a complementary hug.

*

Chan put up a notice on his linked Instagram about the cancellation of the live streaming for the week. For the most part, Chan had fully recovered from his mental shock of a burning bowl of sugar. But the consequence of the incident was something that he was still in denial of. His viewers actually seeing Woojin.

_“He’s so cute, ugh.”_

_“I wonder if he’s dating Chan. They’re living together, right?”_

_“No wonder Chan has been hiding him from us, he fine.”_

Swiping from his Instagram feed to tagged photos, Chan went through the comments below the photos of Woojin tagged to the account. Though he liked the fact that his viewers were accepting of Woojin unofficial debut on his YouTube channel, it bothered Chan in a way that they were actually drooling over Woojin. Possessive was his middle name, but less written.

“They’re all drooling over you.” Chan mumbled boredly through a tight-lipped smile, limbs dangling from the couch he was lying in.

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult.” Woojin settled on what little space there was on Chan’s side, taking the phone from him and continue scrolling on the tagged photos.

“Oh…”

Chan perked up at Woojin's quiet voice, brows raised inquiringly yet he let Woojin take his time to remember how to speak again. Except, Woojin flipped the phone around to let Chan see a grainy picture of bracelets being compared side by side.

_“COUPLE BRACELET?!”_

_“Omfg I thought they couldn’t be any sweeter than that ‘Channie’.”_

_“IF THEY’RE NOT A COUPLE I’M COMBUSTING.”_

“I think you have some explaining to do.” Woojin’s voice rumbled lowly, sounding almost sorry.

“Yeah.”

*

The following week, Chan only had a bowl of blueberries in front of him as he paid his full attention to the unceasingly sprinting chat bubbles on his live.

_“Do you have any pet?”_

“Oh! I do! Berry is my family's King Charles Spaniel dog. I can only see him when I visit Sydney though.” Chan pouted, feeling the mildest of pang in his chest of missing his family back home.

_“Do you have any plan moving back to Sydney?”_

“For now, I’m enjoying my life as it is in Korea. And honestly, I have another family here in Korea. But let’s see where time takes me, haha.”

_“Are you single?”_

“So for this question, it’s kinda.. Complicated. I’ve been trying to find a better way to let y’all know, but…” Chan twirled his thumbs together, and Woojin was staring at his blob of curly hair over the small monitor.

Chan looked up to catch Woojin’s eyes on him. Woojin nodded once, and that was all Chan needed.

“I’ve been... Utterly in love with this dork. Y’know, whenever I go live to see y’all I’m trying not to be too obvious about it. It’s not because I don’t want y’all to know, but some people might’ve been uncomfortable knowing. So yeah, I’m sorry it’s long overdue..”

Shaking his bracelet next to his face, Chan said his last sentence with a glee and glow both in his smile and in his expression.

“No, I’m not single.”

And that was all Woojin needed to feel like he was falling head over heels for his bestfriend-now-turned-boyfriend all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> and there you go, another woochan from me because i've been actively collecting their crumbs this era :')
> 
> p/s: hit me up on twitter @kimbanghwang


End file.
